A refrigerator capable of setting a quick freezing mode used for quick-freezing of a freezing chamber is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. In the disclosed refrigerator, the quick freezing mode is prohibited when a specified time period, which is set in advance, is detected and an ambient temperature around the exterior of the refrigerator is equal to or above a predetermined temperature. The invention disclosed in Patent Literature 1 aims at power saving in the time period when power usage is at its peak.